


through the seasons

by sboops



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Love, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:38:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sboops/pseuds/sboops
Summary: 'I have a secret... I-'





	through the seasons

In an empty classroom that had long been abandoned as the first day of summer vacation still lingered in the air. Discarded sheets and pencil shavings could still be found among empty desk that formed into rows. The sun began dipping down into the horizon and there a boy stood. His tall frame stood out the most as his shoulders hunched in like a protective barrier. With windows wide open the curtains swayed in time with the subtle wind. Eyes trained on the beauty before him, he took in the sight with a heavy heart. Weary with thoughts and something heavy on his mind, restless sighs filled the air like chants. As if he were stuck in time he stayed just like that staring out into the warm shades of a sunset. A small chime from his phone briefly stole his attention, but with a huff, he turned back to the open window to keep watch. Too anxious, too afraid to see what the notification was for. Shifting he leaned onto the window sill and with a whisper so small, so soft the words left his lips like a confession.  
‘I have a secret…  
I-‘  
…  
In a dimly lit room bathed in shades of orange and crimson the faint buzzing of a fan and gentle, exhales were all that could be heard. As the summer sun slowly faded into twilight a small girl slumped over a small desk slumbered. Thin strands of blonde hair bowed and danced as an artificial breeze worked to cool the stuffy room. Tiny stars knocked into each other as the girl shifted to a more comfortable position. The faint ticking of a clock kept time as she fell deeper and deeper into a timeless sleep. Tiny fingers flexed against a pink mechanical pencil that had once been firmly gripped but now laid in a relaxed hand. With various books and notebooks before her, something seemed out of place on the desk. Under a small gently curled hand sat a journal, wide open for any on looker to see. The pages lined and slightly discolored with fraying at the corners, the years of use showed. But in clean and neat letters, words, thoughts formed on a single page of the notebook.  
‘I have a secret…  
I-‘  
…  
Squished between a buzzing boy and a metal pole, mischievous eyes stared out the windows of a bullet train heading straight for nowhere and anywhere. The loud laughter, the warmth of having someone so close was making him dizzy. Subtle he inched closer to the pole but there was only so much room beside the pole. Shoving his friend resulted in a shout and attention being brought to the group of four that had packed themselves into three seats. Slowly he found the chatter becoming more and more distant. He tried not to stray too far away from the conversation at hand but the sight before him was rare. Stars littered the night sky and shone far brighter than he had ever recalled. A nudge came from a boy with starry eyes.

“We’re here!” excitement clear in his voice as he jumped from his seat.

With a sigh, the trio followed in pursuit of the boy who had all but raced through the throngs of people still at the station. Falling into easy strides, mischievous eyes fell on two single pairs of nervous hands that slowly danced around before fingers loosely clung to one another, his own fingers twitched with longing. Annoyed he stuffed them into his pockets and tried to immerse himself in the conversation. But in a small voice, in the corners of his minds with feelings he had long pushed aside.  
‘I have a secret…  
I-‘  
…  
Against a worn headboard, a girl sat. The faint glow of the street light provided a source of light in the completely darkened room. Sweat clung to her skin in a familiar fashion as calloused fingers spread against her thighs. Heat radiated from her chest as wet kisses patterned her shoulders. Her muscles ached and she was still having a hard time catching her breath as her lover laid beside her. The afterglow of their activities still evident as red marks blossomed on her milky skin. Pushing those adventurous fingers away from her, she found her body moving on its own. Slender legs went into motion like a habit. She found herself dressed with her back still to her lover. She could hear him, could feel him as if his heart was calling, screaming out to her to just…stay.

“You know I can’t” he didn’t have to say a word, his silence spoke so loudly for him.

“Please I need to go” with a little reluctance, she turned to look down at his peaceful, slumbering face

“…I’ll be back tomorrow” and with an empty promise floating in the air, she grabbed her bag and left his flat. Slipping scuffed up sneakers at the door, she ran out the door. Her heart beating so loud. She ran until the scenery around her turned into a blur. Tears stung the back of her eyes as she raced along the lonely black night. Her legs carried her far until they couldn’t run any further. Collapsing on a wooden bench with burning lungs she yelled into the empty night sky.  
‘I have a secret…  
I-‘  
…  
Separated by time and distance these words find one another and come to create a sad but real truth… ‘I have a secret…  
I’m in love.’

**Author's Note:**

> uh hello, so this is my first story i'll be posting. the idea came to me while i was showering and i was compelled to write this. i really want this to be a bit anonymous so i'll tag things as they happen. so thank you for reading this and hopefully, i won't disappoint.


End file.
